


Thicken the Air Around Me

by deliciousshame



Series: AoKuro Week 2017 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AoKuro Week, AoKuro Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: Everyone has expectations about who will turn out what.Daiki's expectations have been betrayed.





	Thicken the Air Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> For day six of AoKuro Week 2017, prompt: omegaverse.

Daiki doesn’t really understand that something is wrong until Satsuki comes to pick him up. It’s not like he changed much. Things feel a bit weird, but that’s about it. 

But Satsuki shows up and starts _staring_. “What?”

“…Dai-chan, are you okay?”

What’s her problem? “Yeah, why?”

“Don’t worry about a thing, I’ll protect you!” She goes for a full hug, which throws him a bit. “You’re a grown up now! I’m proud of you!” She might be crying.

Daiki is getting freaked out. “Satsuki, what the hell!? What are you talking about!?”

“Dai-chan, you’ve presented!”

Huh. Okay. It’s a bit late, so most people had expected he’d just remain a beta like his parents, but he does have a classic alpha frame and disposition. 

That’s probably why Satsuki smells so good today. His sense of smell is different now. “Okay. Sure. Can you let go of me now? This is weird.”

She lets go of him with some difficulties. “Okay, but this might be easier with my scent all over yours.”

Daiki frowns. “Why?”

“That way other alphas won’t bother you?”

Daiki doesn’t get it. “Why would they bother me? Do I smell bad?” Is that a problem he’ll have to deal with now? Is his smell going to drive other alphas to aggression? Great.

Is Satsuki blushing? Surely not. “You… really don’t. That’s the problem.” 

Daiki has never heard of an alpha finding another alpha’s scent so alluring as to cause problems. Trust him to be stuck with that kind of weird situation. “I can handle myself, thanks.”

Satsuki can’t seem to stop fretting. Maybe something is wrong. “I know you can, Dai-chan, but the alphas from the basketball team won’t let themselves be intimidated by you anymore. It would be too much of a crush to their ego.”

Wait, what is she talking about? “Excuse you, they don’t get a choice in the matter.”

“You can’t help smelling interesting, not intimidating. It’s not your fault! You’re still you! But it will change things.”

…There is something Daiki doesn’t understand right now. Something is wrong. “Satsuki, what is going on? Why do I smell “interesting” this morning?”

Satsuki looks at him like he asked a really dumb question, but whatever. “Because you just presented as an omega? A nice smelling one too!” 

Shit. 

____________________________

Daiki tells Satsuki he’s not going to school today. She doesn’t even argue when she sees how shaken he is. 

Daiki doesn’t have anything against omegas _per se_. He just never expected to be one. That was never in the cards for him. 

Maybe he should call Midorima and ask him how he dealt with it. 

Or maybe not. Midorima would probably be terrible at trying to explain stuff like that. 

He just… cannot see himself standing on a court with the other players leering at him and wondering out loud how an omega found his way to the court. He can already hear them, _probably on his back_. 

He knows he’s being ridiculous. No one is gonna ask _him_ of all people how he gained his position. His reputation is formidable. 

Still. He doesn’t think anyone would have seen this coming.

____________________________

“Can we date now?”

What. the. hell. is. happening. “Tetsu, what the fuck. What are you even doing here?”

“Momoi-san told us you presented as an omega, so I came to stake my claim. I’ve been patient, so I’m tired of waiting.”

First: who gave Satsuki the right to tell everyone that he’s an omega now? She’s gonna hear from him later. Second: what kinds of drugs Tetsu has been taking? It looks like the good stuff. He should share. “Tetsu, help me out right now, because I’m confused. Explain to me what you’re talking about like I’m an idiot.”

Tetsu looks at him like he’s barely restraining himself from saying he really is an idiot, but he explains. “I’ve been wanting to date you for years, but I did not want to pressure you before you were fully grown, so I figured I’d wait until you became an omega. You’re a late bloomer, so I was getting impatient. Maybe I should have brought flowers?”

Daiki is now imagining Tetsu showing up to his parents’ house with a bouquet. “Thank god you didn’t. Wait, so you’re telling me you knew I would be an omega? _How_?”

Tetsu blinks. “You didn’t? It was obvious to me.”

“I feel like I’m repeating myself, but please tell me how it was obvious. Because I act and look nothing like an omega.”

Tetsu frowns. “That doesn’t mean anything. What does an omega looks like?”

“Well… you, I guess.” Tetsu’s all tiny and cute and quiet and unobtrusive. Tetsu is also an alpha, has been since Teikou. While it had taken him by surprise at the time, now it just seems fitting. “Okay, I get your point. Still, how did you know?” Daiki would have liked to know himself.

Tetsu shrugs. “I just did. I thought it was the same for you.”

“That’s not how it works!” If Tetsu had a clue, he could have shared with him. Not that he would have believed him, but he still could have. Maybe that would have helped.

“What else do you want me to say? Aomine-kun, I now see I was being too hasty. I thought we were on the same page regarding this, but that was obviously my mistake. I’ll give you more time to adjust. Please take care of yourself until then. Call me if you need someone to talk to.”

And Tetsu leaves without another word, leaving Daiki himself even more confused than he was after Satsuki’s departure. 

____________________________

At least Satsuki was being overdramatic. The guys at Touou stared at him like crazy, but none of them dared to make fun of him, or worse, _hit on him_. He shudders just thinking about it. Gross. 

None of the other players said anything about him “obviously” being an omega. Neither did Satsuki, or his parents, who were surprised, just like him. Seems like the only person who saw it coming was Tetsu. 

That jerk couldn’t even explain how he knew. Daiki calls bullshit. He was probably just pranking him. It’s not exactly his style, but he does enjoy laughing at Daiki from time to time, so why not this one. 

Tetsu’s never mean-spirited though. He could probably see how frazzled Daiki was. Despite that, he never took it back. 

____________________________

Adaptation takes time, but it’s not impossible. Daiki gets used to the stares. It’s not like people didn’t stare before. Sometimes, one crazy alpha decides to taunt him, or worse, hit on him. 

They usually don’t make that mistake twice.

Satsuki starts harping on him for being mean to the poor alphas that can’t help their response. Daiki gives zero fuck about that. She of all people should understand. 

He hasn’t talked to Tetsu since that first time they met after. Once the pure shock of becoming an omega and Tetsu knowing had passed, he started considering the rest of the things he’d said that day, i.e. dating him. Apparently he’d been waiting to date him for years? Seriously? How the hell did he miss that? 

He thought about asking Satsuki about it, but yeah, that wouldn’t be a fun conversation. Talking about it to Kise would probably go just as well. Maybe Midorima really is the right person for this. He’s just not sure he wants to talk about his love life, or worse, his sex life, with him. What if Midorima tries to give him the birds and bees talk, omega version? He gets chills just thinking about it. 

He just doesn’t know how to face his current situation. He never thought about Tetsu like that. He never thought about alphas in general that way. It’s complicated. People he’d never given a second glance to before have been catching his attention. People he would have hit on at the first occasion don’t attract him anymore. It’s been an eye opener to say the least. So maybe Tetsu is his type now. He’s not really sure. Let’s just say that wasn’t the first thing on his mind the day he came by. Tetsu is great, no question about that. He could definitely do worse. But does he want more than being friends? He should probably talk this through with him just to make sure.

Tetsu had sounded sure of himself. He always knows what he wants and does what’s necessary to get it.

Anyway. They should talk. 

____________________________

Tetsu agrees to meet him at Maji Burger. 

Daiki buys his burgers and sits down to wait for him to arrive. 

“… _Aomine!?_ ”

Oh fuck no. “Fuck off.”

Like Kagami ever listened to him. “Shit, that’s really you. You’re an omega now?”

He so doesn’t want to deal with that right now. “Wow genius, figured that out by yourself? Go away, I’m busy.”

Kagami sits down in front of him, dropping his tray on the table. He might have even more stuff than him. Why is Kagami sitting in front of him? “That chair’s not yours. Get off it.”

“You’re sitting there alone, I’m not taking anyone’s place.”

“No one’s here now, but I’m expecting someone. You’re in the way.”

Kagami starts eating. “I’ll leave when they get there.”

Why can’t that jerk take a hint? It’s not like he didn’t make it obvious. “I can’t be clearer, so listen. I don’t wanna see your face. It’s gonna turn me off my food. I don’t want you here. Fuck off.”

Kagami ignores him and keeps on eating. It’s like he’s not listening. “Kagami, is there anyone here or it’s just your ugly mug? Your brain took a hike?” He waves a hand in front of his face. 

“Did you say something?”

What. “What the hell is your problem?”

Kagami… blushes. What. the. hell. “Sorry, it’s just… you smell nice.”

…Nope. Nope nope nope nope nope. “Hit on me and die.”

Shit, Kagami can’t even muster a decently offended face. 

Daiki is getting the hell out of there. “Fine, be that way. I’m leaving.” Daiki starts shoving his burgers in his bag. His parents didn’t raise him to waste food after all. He’s almost done when “Aomine-kun?”

Oh yeah, that was why he was there. “Tetsu, hey.”

“Why are you leaving? I just arrived.”

“I’m getting away from the creep that won’t take “fuck off” as an answer.”

Tetsu seems to realise he’s not alone at that very moment. “Kagami-kun.” 

Daiki isn’t sure he’s ever heard Tetsu sound so cold. He’s pissed. At Kagami. Ah! Take that, asshole. 

Daiki never imagined himself caught in a fight between alphas, what the hell, but if he has to, he might as well enjoy seeing Tetsu rip Kagami a new one. Not that he can’t fight his own fights. He just doesn’t want to bother. 

Kagami is apparently starting to realise he fucked up, judging by the way his face is dropping. Good for him. 

The whole exchange goes like this. Tetsu tells Kagami to stand up, take his food and exit the restaurant. Kagami starts enunciating Tetsu’s name. Tetsu says now. Kagami leaves like a dog with his tail between his legs. This is all nice and wonderful and a really good start for Tetsu if he still wanna date him. 

Tetsu sits on his now empty chair. “Sorry about that, Aomine-kun. I’m going to make sure it won’t happen again.”

Daiki snickers. “Sure, have fun with that.”

Tetsu takes a sip of his milkshake. “You’re the one that called me here. May I ask why?”

Daiki doesn’t choke because he’s strong, okay? He works through it. “I needed to talk to you. I just don’t get it. You said you knew I would turn out to be an omega. You said you’ve been waiting for years to date me. How did you know these things? What if I really was a beta or an alpha?”

Tetsu sets his milkshake down. “I can’t explain it. I just knew.” He shrugs. “It’s not like I never wavered myself. I did spend a few nights wondering what I’d do if we graduated high school and you hadn’t changed. I personally don’t care what you are, but I wasn’t sure you’d accept me then. I just figured I’d wait and see. I turned out to be right. I hope I’ll be right about us dating too.”

Tetsu’s frankness is a bit hard to handle for him. He’s not rude, but he’s not shy. This kind of honesty is hard to answer with anything less. “I don’t know what to tell you. I never thought about being an omega. I never thought about us being together. I just don’t know what to do about it all.”

Tetsu looks at him. “We could go on a date.”

“…What?”

“We could go on a date. We’re not getting married. We can start slow. If it doesn’t work out, it doesn’t. Not that I think we’ll have problems, but if it makes you more comfortable that way, I’m fine with it.”

“Are you… coddling me?” Daiki hasn’t been coddled by anyone since before kindergarten. That’s not going to start again now. “I can handle myself, thank you. I’m not going to be scared off.”

He gets the feeling Tetsu would be rolling his eyes at him if he did things like that. “I’m not coddling you. This is a perfectly normal courtship.”

Oh god it just got worse. He’s now being _courted_. By Tetsu.

Satsuki will kill him when she finds out. “Please never call it that again. I’m not a damsel.”

“Obviously.” 

Did he just… check him out? He totally did. 

Daiki is not embarrassed. He doesn’t fold under pressure. He’s a strong independent omega who needs no alpha. 

Except this isn’t a fight. It’s a proposition. He doesn’t have to say yes if he doesn’t want to. Tetsu will continue to pursue him if he hesitates, but he will respect his choice if he thinks Daiki is serious about his refusal.

Which, to be honest, he is not. Any answer he would give right now would be premature. 

At this point, might as well say yes. If the date doesn’t work out, they can always call it quit and stay friends. “Fine. Let’s try this shit out. I still reserve the right to opt out whenever I feel like it.”

Tetsu looks pleased. Daiki sure hopes he is. “As I said, I don’t think you will, but I wouldn’t keep you against your will either.” 

“You really need to stop talking. I will never ever in my life be a “kept” omega.” Gross. 

“Duly noted.”

So he guesses he’s dating Tetsu now. Sort of. Well, could be worse. 

____________________________

Instead of a normal gift, Tetsu brings to their date a written declaration by Kagami swearing he will never be untoward toward him again.

Definitely could be worse.


End file.
